Pokemon Chaos
by TheO0032
Summary: What if all the people in the world got sucked into a black hole, and found out that they were in a universe in which the conservation laws didn't exist? Here's what could happen. Get ready for total chaos, lack of plot with only irrelevant tangents to make up for it, a lack of 5th wall, and humorous all-powerful OCs. An explanation in chapter 5. Transport files #1.


**_First of all..._**

This is NOT script-based or chat-based because off one key difference: Therre are no quotes. Except for emphasis. That makes it technically OK under the rules, as with all of my other stories.

 ** _Bigger Summary_**

What if there were multiple dimensions? What if everyone in the world got transported to a world where the conservation laws didn't exist? What if the people in Star Wars got into a dimension where the force didn't exist, for no reason? What if one person in the story could change everything, and was all-powerful over everyone? And what if you mixed all of the above? Here's what you get: Pokemon Chaos.

 **Contents: the summary: What is in this book**

interdimensional transport (yeah, it should be inter-versal transport, but interdimensional transport sounds better. You'll surely criticize me for it, but think of this: Pokemon uses "evolving" rather than "undergoing a metamorphosis", because it sounds better as well. I'm just saying that I can call something what it isn't because Pokemon does.)

There is a real summary, a contents summary, and a real contents. This one doesn't need to be included, so another paradox comes out. Think about it.

partial cross-species transformation

Full transformations of clothes/hair for compatibility purposes

a narrator that can communicate with the characters and gets mad at people and events that can spoil the story

the "author"(created by me, the TA, more explanations later), who can manipulate the story

Yeah, yeah. I'm signing everything off as supernatural. The author. The power of one. For literal or compatibility purposes. Don't judge. Earth isn't going to get sucked into a black hole, it's 2016 and it hasn't even happened. But what if? That's why I set up a whole system, with my characters and everything. So I can sign things off as supernatural.

creatures that defy if not the conservation laws, the laws of physics when they evolve(I mean undergo an extremely quick metamorphosis(yay!) that would be physically impossible in our dimension( why did Charles Darwin take up the term "evolution"?)), or pokemon.

a big group of people, "from a galaxy far far away", that can manipulate "the force", and it is just their luck that they lost their technology, and the force was left behind in the other dimension(star wars)

the real world and a bunch of people merged into 1 dimension

"dimension leaders" for literary purposes (i.e. God, Arceus, the Star Wars dimension leader)

I do not own Pokemon, or Star Wars, or Wordworld, and my brother owns the idea of War, but I do own the idea of the author, narrator, and the characters Mrs. VP and Sam. This "disclaimer" should be on my profile page, if I ever get a Fanfiction account.

Much more

 ** _Chapter -1: The real contents: Chapters of the story_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Pokemon chaos: interdimensional transport and no apparent reason_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Pokemon interruption: The realization and Lack of laws_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Pokemon Warfare: The Wars of poetry and Team Rocket's change of course_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Pokemon impact: The Pokemon league and Team Rocket's impact_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Pokemon weirdness: Backfiring conspiracies and the author from the CCD_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Pokemon power: The main injections and the transformations_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Pokemon Vengance: the extinction of pokeballs and the happily-ever-after?_**

 ** _Chapter 8: Pokemon manuscript: The very short credit instructions, in a nutshell, and the real credits_**

Note: Originally, Pokemon Chaos, Pokemon Wierdness, and Pokemon Vengance were the only chapters. The others were made for classication, and making chapters with closer lengths.

Chapter 0: important for the sake of the other chapters: the guide of interpretations

Anything in bold, in italic, and underlined is a chapter title.

There's a sample quote below

Pikachu(translated): I'm fine(does a thunderbolt)

The example notice isn't a part of the quote. The name is the person (or Pokemon)that is saying it is before the colon, and the in-parenthesis before the colon describes how this should be said, or any issues about the dialogue. After that, outside the parenthesis is what the character is saying, and the in-parenthesis words are actions or scene-changes. Also, if a line doesn't begin with a name, and it has space between the last dialogue, is an action/scene change. If there is no space between it, it is probably a continuation of the last dialogue.

Anything in Cormier new is the narrator's writing and should be pronounced in a male voice.

Anything in dancing script is Jessie's writing. No it isn't. That is the narrator. Come on, Jessie.

Prologue: Pokemon normalty: What happened before

Voice: And, We have things coming in! Alright, the stats are here!

(Chart shows Ash in 9th place)

Ash: Alright!

BSA: Okay, author, you're cleared to start!

Author: Okay.

 ** _Chapter 1: Pokemon chaos: interdimensional transport and no apparent reason_**

(Takes place: (Experienced(note: I am not experienced) Fanfiction writers call shipping "The act of pairing two characters together , whether or not they are even from the same series". This confused me for a bit, so I won't use it. For me, shipping is transport of goods or passengers. I hate romance, anyway. IDT stands for interdimensional transport, and TPC is time period clumping. Anything else will be in detail)

After Ash finishes the indigo league

After episode 3 in Star Wars

2015 in the real world

(Note: No sad or happy faces intended to be made with colons; A colon after parenthesis is a parenthesis then colon, not a sad face, and the same for a parenthesis then colon))

Narrator: So, it was a bright and stormy night (Pikachu?) in pallet town. Our hero, Ash was visiting his mom, Delia. He is about to go and rechallenge the Pokemon league.

Jessie: It isn't hero, it's brat(scribbles out hero and writes brat on the script that she obtained somehow)

Narrator: Hey, give me that script. Brat

Narrator: I love team Rocket! It is the best team ever. Team rocket is th_ Arggh! No, I don't!(note: underscores supposed to be one line)

Jessie: And the punky narrator somehow is against the magnificent team rocket(she begins writing)(the script disappears)

Narrator: Thanks, author!

(A female voice says 'anytime, narrator!')

Jessie: Hey, that's not fair!

Narrator: Now, on with the story.

Delia: Goodbye, Ash!

Ash: Goodbye, mom.

Narrator: Ash then goes to viridian city. He doesn't see Team Rocket hiding in the bushes.

Ash: Wait, the team rocket is hiding in the bushes? Thanks for the tip, narrator!

Narrator: Act casual. You aren't supposed to notice team rocket.

(Ash looks in the bushes for team rocket. The narrator falls over and groans.)

Jessie: Time for trouble

James: And make it double

Ash: Not you again!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all peoples within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

(Pikachu shocks Jessie and James)

Jessie, James, and Meowth all together: Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!

Meowth: And we didn't get to say the full motto!

Jessie and James: Yeah, we were just getting to the best part.

Jessie: While, anyway, Jessie!

James: And this is James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the-

Meowth: Brace yourself for landing, you ignorant motto addicts!

James: Why did you interrupt the motto, Meowth?(smacks Meowth with a hammer)

Meowth: Why did you do that?

James: Surender now or pre-

(They crash down)

Jessie: Why did this happen?

Team rocket: Looks like Team Rocket is back to being losers again.

James: Yeah, we almost made it through the motto this time. We had a brilliant plan

Jessie: About digging another hole, Stan.

Meowth: right under the twerps' feet. My name isn't Bran. I mean Stan.

James: And then the capture of Pikachu was in sight,

Jessie: Although he'd defend 'em with all his might,

Team Rocket: But now we're toast tonight.

James: Let's brainstorm a new motto.

(after 2 hours of deliberation)

Jessie: Now, let's try it out!

James: And without a doubt,

Jessie: Prepare for a motto.

James: And call me Otto.

Jessie: To protect the world from irritation,

James: To ignite the clouds of condensation

Jessie: To announce the wetness of eagle and dove

James: And destroy the air in the clouds above!

Jessie: Jessie, of the big white clouds,

James: James,who says the You're-too-louds!

Jessie: Team Rocket builds a contraption every day and night!

James: We'll surely win if you surrender and not fight.

(Mewtwo teleports from outside the scene to right in front of Meowth)

Mewtwo: Team Rocket, are you right?

Jessie: Mewtwo, you ruined our motto!

James: Yeah, we had 12 more couplets to go!

Ash: Oh, a Pokemon! Let's catch it, Pikachu! Masterball, Go!(Ash throws the masterball that he got as a prize for beating the boss of Team Rocket and catches Mewtwo)

Team Rocket: We're so bad at making mottos. Looks like team Rocket is messing up again.

(By team Rocket, I mean the motto addicts: Jessie, James and Meowth)

(Meanwhile, in another world)

Narrator: Nobody notices everyone in the world being sucked into a black hole.

Random Fan fiction(I chose Fan fiction, because this is the most well-known sight where people post stories that they made up) browser: Wait, did the narrator say that Earth is being sucked into a black hole?

(The narrator falls over and groans)

Meanwhile, in the Star Wars universe:

Narrator: Nobody notices being sucked into a vortex.

Han Solo: Wait, did the narrator just say that I'm being sucked... Ahhhhhh

Narrator: Oh, great. Now they know.

In the Pokemon dimension:

(A Fan fiction reader wakes up in a small cottage in the Pokemon dimension)

Fan fiction reader: What is happening? What happened to my cloths? You know, my name isn't Ash, it's Sam!

Narrator: He is wearing a green shirt and black pants. He has brown straight hair. He is 10. He has shoes with pokeballs on them, the classic Ash outfit all in all. His name is Sam.

Sam: How'd you know, narrator?

Narrator: Dumb Sam doesn't notice that I am looking at him and listening to him.

Sam: Okay, okay.

Sam: What happened? I was just reading Fanfiction, about Pokemon ways, and I got sucked into this black hole. Where is my computer?

(He looks outside, and sees wild Pokemon.)

Sam: Yay! I can start my Pokemon journey!

(Sam's mom enters)

Sam's mom: Sam, I made a difficult choice, and decided that you can't do any Pokemon journey until you are 18.

Sam: Nooooooooooooooo!

(Change of scenes)

 ** _Chapter 2: Pokemon interruption: The realization and Lack of laws_**

(Ash falls into a pit deep in viridian forest. A random Pokemon hater called Mrs. VP falls into another pit nearby. Team rocket recites their motto, and then Ash's pikachu shocks Team Rocket, and then Pikachu shocked Mrs. VP after she recited her Pokemon-hating poem. She practiced the poem over and over, just in case her students mentioned Pokemon. She is a science teacher, and she worships the laws of physics(sorry, Mrs. VP, but you are in a dimension where these don't apply), and is a great believer of the conservation laws. She studies Pokemon nonetheless. "Know thine enemy"!)

Narrator: Mrs. VP doesn't notice her change of cloths, and Ash doesn't notice that he has pikachu ears, a pikachu tail, and pikachu electric sacs.

Mrs. VP: A POKEMON! AHHHHHHHH! What a nightmare! ( runs in circles to "jog" her memory)

Ash: What did the narrator just say?

Mrs. VP: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My clothes! The conservation laws are gone?! Oh no!The narrator was right!(VP stands for voracious pertinacity. She has clothes like Misty, and RED hair)

Ash: What are the conservation laws?

Mrs. VP(she didn't hear Ash): And why did my hair change color? It was black.

Narrator: And now we see what scrape Han Solo is in.

(Ash holds onto the camera-4th-wall-projection thingy) (Change of scenes)

Ash(still clutching the camera): Hey, I didn't get my answer!

Narrator: Get out of the scene!

Ash: No and never. (gets teleported out for no apparent reason)

Butch: Aww, we could've stolen his Pokemon!

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble anyway.

Butch: And make it double, just to say.

Cassidy: To protect the world from devastation

Butch: To unite all peoples within our nation

Cassidy: To denounce the evils of truth and love

Butch: To extend our reach to the stars above

Cassidy: Jessie

Butch: James

Cassidy: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

Butch: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Raticate: Meowth that's right

Cassidy: Surrender all of your Pokemon or we'll take you captive.

Han Solo: what are Pokemon?

Butch: Of course you know what Pokemon are!

Han Solo: Search me! I don't have any Pokemon!

(They search Han Solo and find no Pokemon)

Narrator: Cassidy and Butch don't notice all their other captives slipping away.

Cassidy: Oh no! Our captives slipped away!

Butch: Drat. No Pokemon on this one, so let's search the others.

Cassidy: They escaped.

Cassidy: Wait, did the author make us say the other team rocket motto?

Butch: Yeah, that motto is so dumb. And how did Raticate say "Meowth that's right" ? Are you insane, author?

Receptionist(in a British tone): Sorry, Buck(dumb auto correct), but the author is not available.

Butch: It's Hutch! I mean Touch! I mean Dutch! Aah, Mutch! Er… Such! Oh, no, Butch!

Cassidy: Where did the receptionist come from?

Han Solo: And where is my laser gun?

(The police arrive and take team rocket to jail)

Narrator: Officer Jenny does not notice the crack that'll allow the criminals to escape.

(Officer Jenny seals the crack with superglue. The narrator and the boss fall over and groan. )

Narrator: The police officer doesn't notice that the trunk is open.

(The police officer named James closes the trunk. The narrator and boss fall over and groan)

Now, with Sam

( Sam ran away to pallet town and started his Pokemon journey.)

Professor Oak: Now, Sam, we only have one starter left. It is mew.

Sam: I'LL TAKE IT!

Prof. Oak: No, just kidding, the only starter left is abra.

Sam: A psychic? I'll take it!

( prof. Oak hands Sam an Abra, 5 pokeballs, and a pokedex)

Sam: Thank you!

(Sam exits, gets his stuff, and goes. )

(Change of scenes)

Ash: Hi, pikachu!

Pikachu(translated) Ash!

Ash: Wait, I can finally understand you, Pikachu!

Narrator: Ash doesn't notice a mew tapping the center button on one of his pokeballs.

Ash: Wait, the narrator said that a mew is in one of my pokeballs?

Pikachu(still translated, will be translated until said otherwise) : yes, that is what the narrator said.

Ash: Yay, I caught a Mew!

Narrator: the mew breaks out of the pokeball.

Ash: Nooooooooo!

 ** _Chapter 3: Pokemon Warfare: The Wars of poetry and Team Rocket's change of course_**

Narrator: Sorry, ash. I was just messing with you. The mew didn't break out.

(Enter Jessie, James and Meowth)

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all peoples within our nation

Jessie:To denounce the evils of truth and love

James:To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie:Jessie

James:James

Jessie:Team rocket blast off at the speed of light

James: surrender one or prepare to fight

Meowth:Meowth, that's right!

Ash: I've had enough with you, Jessie and Otto.

Gary: I have an idea. Why don't you "fight" a war in poetry?

Ash and team Rocket: Okay.

Jessie: We chose to revert to the original motto.

James: And by the way, my name's not Otto.

Jessie: We're thinking of going south.

Meowth: And please, oh please, mention Meowth!

Ash: Go, Mewtwo!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Ash: Mewtwo, blast off team Rocket!

Mewtwo: Okay, I'll use Electric Socket.

Narrator: It's a move that will not send team Rocket blasting off again!

Ash: Okay, I'll rhyme. What is a hen?

James: Okay, you're better at rhymes,

Jessie: But you had quite a few worst times.

(In case you were wondering, Mrs. VP didn't go away. She's still in the scene)

(Mrs. VP recites her Pokemon hating poem. Her poem, in case you were wondering, is in fixed verse poem, complete with 50 lines of couplets explaining how she hates Nintendo and the very concept of Pokemon and how Pokemon cannot exist)

Mrs. VP(this is an extra 2 lines): Oh no, a Pokemon. Why is this? My greatest nightmare and no blis! (throws a bomb at team rocket)

Team rocket: we're blasting off again!

Meowth: but this time the twerps are, too!

Ash, Mewtwo, and Team Rocket: Okay, you are the best with rhymes, Mrs. VP.

Narrator: 2 hours later…

(Change of scenes)

(Ash practices his thunderbolt with Pikachu)

Random Fanfiction browser: How can Ash practice a thunderbolt, or even understand pikachu? He isn't a Pokemon!

Narrator: But, he has a pikachu tail, 'electric sacks' for the thunderbolt practicing, and pikachu ears for understanding Pokemon. Those are all the good things about a pikachu.

Fanfiction browser: Okay...

Narrator: remember to act casual. You aren't supposed to notice that you will get sucked into a black hole.

Fanfiction browser: wait, did you say that I was going to get sucked into a black hooooooooooole...(he gets sucked into a black hole, with everybody else on the planet)

Narrator: Oh, great! I blew it again!

Narrator: And, now, back to Ash(change of scenes)

Jessie: Time for trouble.

James: And make it double.

Narrator:Let's just fast-forward through the motto.

(About 30 seconds later)

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

( Team Rocket successfully takes Pikachu)

Narrator: Now, you must fail to take pikachu to the boss. Ash is supposed to defeat you.

(Team Rocket escapes. Everybody falls over and groans, even the boss)

Narrator: now, in the boss HQ...

Team Rocket: We have finally captured Pikachu.

Pikachu: PiKa...Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(shocks the boss, and the boss gets taken to jail by the police that appeared for no apparent reason)

Jessie:(sighs)We shouldn't've done that.

Pikachu:(not translated until further notice; It turns out that further notice is the next time Pikachu says something) pika Pikachu Pikachu ka pika

Meowth: Pikachu is saying that team rocket will not be a bad organization. It will be for protecting the world from devastation.

James: And uniting all peoples within our nation?

Jessie: How about denouncing the evils of truth and love?

James: And extending our reach to the stars above?

(Enter Cassidy and butch)

Cassidy: Team rocket isn't watching you all day and night?

Butch: We won't surrender now, we'll put up a fight?

Meowth: That's right!

Everybody on Team Rocket: That's great! I'll tell my former colleagues!

(change of scenes)

Narrator: Ash gets to the Team Rocket base, where he finds Pikachu

Pikachu:(translated whenever Ash is around; this is further notice) Hi, I just changed team rocket's course, had the police capture the boss, and became the leader of team rocket. Want to join as co-leader with me? There will be breaks, team rocket will be an organization against team aqua and magma for good, free food, and the ability to compete in the Pokemon league nonetheless. Also comes with blimp rides, and a small house. We'll just work for a few days per week.

Ash: I will accept, now that team rocket isn't an evil organization.

(Pikachu gets a call from team rocket)

Pikachu: Here, Ash. This is your first phone call.( hands Ash the phone)

Jessie: Hello, boss. What should we do? Try to capture Pikachu?

Ash: Remember, Pikachu is the leader of team rocket, and I, Ash, am Pikachu's co-leader.

Jessie: Okay, so what should we do?

Ash: You should catch wild Pokemon, and don't bother with the motto until you are well into viridian forest, and you caught a wild Pokemon. Remember, no stealing. It is different, now that your original boss is in prison.

Jessie: Okay.(hangs up)

Ash: Pikachu, where are the baking ingredients? I want to try to bake.

Pikachu(remember, this is translated from "pika"s and "chu"s) in the top right cupboard in the leftmost room.

(Ash bakes some cookies, and shares them with Pikachu. In the middle of eating them, they get another call, and Ash answers it)

Cassidy(over the phone): Can we please talk to Meowth?

Ash: okay.( hands the phone over to Meowth, and the trio begins traveling, with big backpacks, mainly for big food demands)

Pikachu: I packed extra.(they see a rather disgusting sight)

Ash: Eww, gross. I won't be able to eat very much on this trip.

Meowth: So there is enough food for me to feast?

(They keep walking then see a beautiful fruit)

Ash: No way.

Narrator: Who dropped that fruit on my watch? Ash was supposed to not eat much on the trip, so Meowth could get fat.

Meowth: Hey, I'm not fat.

 ** _Chapter 4: Pokemon impact: The Pokemon league and Team Rocket's impact_**

Meanwhile, on a snowy mountain:

Jessie: we need to dig a snow cave.

Everyone else on team rocket: Okay(they begin digging, while Jessie makes food)

Jessie: My snogis board is finally done(from "snow way out")!

(Everyone but Jessie complains about the quality of the food until they try it)

James: I didn't know that snow could taste this good.

Cassidy: You can do a lot with a little.

Butch: Good idea for living off the land, and all you need is snow and soy sauce!

Jessie: Go, Arbok

Arbok: Arbok

Jessie: Arbok, poison bite

Jessie: Arbok, return!(returns Arbok)

Butch: Why'd you do that?

Jessie: No reason at all.

James: I have found device called an IPad. It has a touch screen, and there you can learn about the adventures of Ash, and it has a built in pokedex, in just a site called Bulbapedia, in Safari. I just searched for "bulbasaur", and I got a "bulbasaur" detailed pokedex entry from Bulbapedia. I also searched FanFiction, another site that I found, and found a story called Pokemon chaos(yes, I am assuming that some brat will take credit for this and post it to the site). It has an interactive narrator, and it has similar events to what happened.

Narrator: Don't say too much about the story. You'll get all infinite-loopy, and do not read the story, or it will get infinite.

James: Don't tell me.. We're in the story? And what in the world is Star Wars?

Narrator:Yes, you are in "Pokemon Chaos", and you will know sooner or later what Star Wars is, though all their technology was left behind. And, in their world, there was "the force" that everyone could manipulate, does not exist in our world. They are pretty much powerless, though one was given a second chance. If you want to know what Star Wars is, then talk to somebody from the Star Wars Universe, or read on the Internet, which is the place where you found Bulbapedia.

James: Okay, I'll search the web for it.(wait, how did he get the wifi?)

(Searches the web for Star Wars)

Change of scenes:

(Enter team rocket with Ash)

Jessie: Time for trouble

Narrator: motto, shmotto. Let's fast-forward through it.

(About 1 minute later)

Jessie: Now we will finally capture Pikachu.

Ash: Remember, that Pikachu is your boss.

James and Jessie and Meowth: Oops! Hey, bosses, will you forget about our debts?

Ash and Pikachu: Yes!

Jessie: Now, we can finally have a real vacation!

(They take a real vacation, while Ash goes to the Pokemon league)

Ash: What field will I be first on?

Receptionist: Ice, and your opponent is a water type trainer named Mrs. IP. You will battle in 5 minutes.

Ash: Okay.(goes to the ice field)

Loudspeaker: The red trainer, Mrs. IP will be battling Ash Ketchum, the green trainer.

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu:(remember, this is translated) Ready, Ash

Mrs. IP: Go, magic karp

Magikarp: Magikarp Magikarp

Ash: Pikachu, thundershock!

(Pikachu one-shots the magikarp)

Mrs. IP: Magic karp, return!(returns Magikarp)

Mrs. IP: Go, Starmie

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Maximum power!

(Pikachu 1-shots the staryu that is named Starmie)

Mrs. IP: Go, Psy!

Psyduck: Psy?

Ash: Pikachu come back(takes Pikachu back)

Ash: Go, mew!

Mew: Mew!

Ash: Could you use your Psybeam on the psyduck?

Mew: (remember, this is translated) That's nothing. (Does a Psybeam that one-shots the psyduck)

Loudspeaker: And the clear winner is Ash Ketchum, from the town of pallet!

Reporters: How did you catch that mew with a normal pokeball?

Ash: I don't know why, it just dove in, and didn't resist!

Reporters: Wow!

Ash: Did you notice this? (Shows them his Pikachu parts)

Ash: It is still only body changes, so I don't expect to develop any instincts yet, and I hope I won't be able to get caught in a pokeball..

Reporters: I didn't know that it was real!

Narrator(whispering): And so, that is not it! Team aqua is hiding in the bushes!

Team Aqua: Let's do an injection!

(Throw a syringe full of a purple liquid at Ash)

(Ash gets the psychic powers of a mew, and his Pikachu tail turns pinkish white)

 ** _Chapter 5: Pokemon weirdness: Backfiring conspiracies and the author of the CCD_**

Team Aqua: Ha Ha Ha! After enough injections of Pokemon power, we can use Pokemon-style hypnosis on Ash, and then control the most powerful thing in the world! Ha Ha Ha!

Narrator: Of course, team Aqua is a dumb team, repeating a lot of ha ha has, and acts with plans before they think.

Team aqua: Narrator, How dare you insult team aqua! We will destroy you!

Narrator: Help me, author!(the author teleports him to the CCD)

(In team Magma's HQ, and NO, I don't know what it looks like...)

Leader: Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha. Was the Pikachu injection successful?

Scientist: Yes, it was.

Leader: Commence with the charmander injection!

Scientist: Alright! (Goes to the site and sees Ash with part mew and throws the syringe, and Ash develops a tail flame, and the ability to breathe fire)

Scientist(thinking): But why does he have a purplish tail? And why is the Psy-meter off the charts? (Goes back)

Leader: Wait, was the charmander injection successful?

Scientist: Yes, but the Psy Meter's readings were off the chart.

Leader: Wait, that means that he got a mew injection! I thought we didn't make one! It must've been team rocket!

Now, in team aqua's base:

Leader: Was the mission successful?

Scientist: Yes, it was. But we found out that he already has a Pikachu part in him. We didn't make a Pikachu injection.

Leader(Blissfully ignorant of team rocket's course): It must have been that Jessie and James!

(In the CCD (command center dimension))

(I mayn't believe in God, but every dimension has to have a leader for literary purposes, who can manipulate anything in his/her dimension, but can't leave, like others in this dimension, unless the author moves them)

Author: You might be wondering what this is. I'll explain.

Narrator: the author doesn't notice that he is getting sucked into a black hole.

Author: Hey, narrator, you know I can get rid of this vortex.

(The author types a command and gets rid of the vortex)

Author: Now, let's delete God, because he is about to ruin the story.

(Change of scenes, to the real world, near Earth, with God)

God: Maybe I can pull everybody out of the black hole?

(CC dimension)

Author: See? He'll ruin the plot if I don't delete him! (types a command and removes God)

(I am not trying to insult anyone's religion)

Author: Now, I will tell you about this. There are multiple universes, each with their own physics. In the CC, we have controllable physics, and the control panel can manipulate it. In the Pokemon dimension, there is anime physics, and so on and so forth.

Author: I rule over this story, and the true author(TA) rules over all the stories (s)he writes. The TA lives in the TS, or true set. There are also readers(Rs) that can spectate everything that the TA wants them to know. They live in the TS. Beyond that, not even the TA knows...

Author: So, now, let's keep going!

(In a random spot, with Sam, Annikin Skywalker, and Luke)

Narrator: Sam has become the second place Pokemon master. You need to finish in the top 4 to be one. Ash was forced to use Mew as his last Pokemon in the match.

Annikin: Where is the force? And our light-sabers?

Luke: It is gone.

Sam: What was the force?

Luke: It is around all living beings. It was everywhere in our world. Some people can use it, and I was one of them. But, there is no force here.

Sam: There is the equivalent of the force: Aura around here. Some people can manipulate it, but you need to be special to use it. It is basically life force.

Luke: And, what are pokemon?

Mrs. VP(who appeared for no apparent reason... I mean because the author dropped her in): Pokemon are creatures that defy the laws of physics, and if they don't defy the conservation laws, they defy both Charles Darwin's magnificent theory of evolution because of the creationist method and the laws of physics/biology then they "evolve". An "evolution" should take a day. They each can manipulate a specific element, or 2, or up to 3. (Throws an atomic bomb just to "blast off again")

Mrs. VP: know thine enemy! In the anime, there isn't nuclear waste, or radiation!

(Now, in a science classroom)

Mrs. VP: Now, there will be a session on how the laws of physics do not apply in this dimension.(gives a long lecture on anime physics)

Narrator: You don't know how strict this is compared to the CC dimension.

Author: Narrator, don't tell them! Okay, now I'll explain. The CC dimension is a manipulatable dimension. That means that anybody who types something into the control panel can change anything in the dimension but the control panel itself. Also, CC stands for command center, and the control panel can manipulate anything, and make the story unfold. And sorry narrator, I was the one who dropped the fruit on your watch, so Meowth couldn't get fat.

Narrator: You already explained the CC dimension to them.

Author: Oops. Anyway, I can wipe their memories.

(The author wipes their memories of the CC dimension)

(Change of scenes, 2 weeks before, With Ash, in the Pokemon league)

Ash: Can I continue in the league?

Receptionist: Only if the pokeball doesn't absorb you.

Ash: Okay(the receptionist throws a weak ball at Ash and it bounces right off)

Receptionist: The weak ball will absorb any Pokemon, but the slightest effort to get out and the Pokemon will get out. It will either bounce right off, or absorb the Pokemon. If the pokeball absorbs you, you are, by definition, a talking Pokemon and up for catching. Otherwise, you are like a special person, a psychic for example.

Ash: Okay, so I can still compete!

Receptionist: Your field will be rock, and you will be battling Mr. Oak in 5 minutes.

Ash: Okay, but can we use telepathy to give our Pokemon commands?

Receptionist: Yes.(Ash goes to the field)

Gary: Ash, what happened to you?

Ash: Oh, team Aqua and Magma's conspiracies to make me the ultimate Pokemon and catch me?(oh, how did he guess?) I don't know. It's like I'm becoming a Pokemon mash-up. I don't know what will happen next. Maybe a venusaur?

Random venusaur in the stadium in the grass field battle: venusaur!(does leech-seed)

(Most of the injections that team Aqua and Magma used use blood, but since plants don't have blood(Pokemon dimension fun fact!), they had to use a seed. Leech seed fits perfectly! Also, you might be wondering, why they didn't inject the blood from the animal part of a venusaur. It is because A. The leech seed is easier to get, and B. All the power of the venusaur comes from the plant on its back! Without the plant, a venusaur is a "saur". No plant attacks, just dumb tackle stuff.)

Team Aqua: Ha Ha Ha! (Uses a vacuum cleaner to suck up the leech seed)

(Ash has won the battle)

Team Aqua grunt: Okay, so now it is time to insert the grass injection.(shoots the leech seed at Ash)

Ash: Ahh, what happened?(the leech seed on Ash's back grows into a big flower)

Pokedex: Congratulations, your charmander has evolved into venusaur... Wait, what?

(The pokedex shorts out)

Gary: What a coincidence.

Ash: I am glad that no instincts are showing up yet...

(Ash finished the Pokemon league and won)

At the team Aqua base...

Leader: Ash has just finished the Pokemon league. That means that it is time to give him the squirtle, eevee, scyther, slowpoke, and bellsprout injections. We must wait for the onyx one, because it gives instincts.

Scientist: Okay... But you misspelled a word there.

Leader: How'd you see that?

(Meanwhile, in the team magma base)

Leader: We must give experiment #14362 the main injections: Charizard, mewtwo, lucario, cyndaquil, and ratata. We must wait for the graveler, because that turns the catchability on. We don't want team rocket or team Aqua to get their hands on it.

Scientist: Okay, but he is experiment #92804.

Leader: It doesn't matter, Commence with the injections!

Chapter 6: Pokemon power: The main injections and the transformations

While, in a nutshell, here's what happened:

Squirtle: Ash got a shell and now can squirt water

Eevee: It didn't affect Ash

Scyther: His arm (below the elbow) got literally sharper

Slowpoke: It didn't affect Ash

Bellsprout: It didn't affect Ash

Charizard: Ash got orange wings and his tail flame got brighter

Mewtwo: Ash got a darker purple tail, and, in case you were wondering, the psychic powers stack, and Ash learned transform.

Lucario: Ash's defense rose, Ash's aura capability rose

Cyndaquil: It didn't affect Ash

Ratata: It didn't affect Ash.

Team Magma scientist: It is time for the graveler injection!

(Pokemon battle format)

Enemy scientist used inject

Ash used re-use(an attack that I made up that uses the enemy's fire, for example, and directs it back at them)

Enemy scientist is evolving! Enemy scientist is now a graveler.

Ash used psychic!

Enemy graveler scientist fainted!

Ash can't gain Xp, because he isn't officially a Pokemon!

Team Aqua scientist wants to fight!

Enemy scientist used injection!

Ash used reuse!

Enemy scientist evolved into onyx!

Ash used psychic!

Enemy onyx scientist fainted!

Ash isn't a Pokemon, so he didn't get any Xp, but somehow grew to level 555. From lvl. 250!

Arceus(the God of all Pokemon)attacked!

Author(from the CC universe): Accept that Ash is in power or I will delete you!

(Arceus tries to sap Ash's power)

Author: You asked for it!(deletes Arceus)

Narrator: Why were you so harsh?

Author: He was trying to ruin the story, like all those brats.

Narrator: but why didn't you only weaken him?

Author: Because he would find a way to get back in power. He has all those legendary Pokemon under his thumb.

Narrator: But still, that was cruel.

 ** _Chapter 7: Pokemon vengance: the extinction of pokeballs and the happily-ever-after?_**

Ash: What happened to Arceus?

Author: I deleted him, because he was going to delete you.

Pikachu(still translated, remember?): How dare you delete Arceus! I'll get my revenge!

Author: Oh no! I might need to delete Pikachu!(goes to the CC dimension)

Ash: Don't you dare delete Pikachu!

Author: If you try to get revenge for it if I do, I'll add back Arceus.

Ash: Okay, okay.

Ash: Go, Everyone! (Releases all of his Pokemon)Now, let's destroy the team Aqua and magma bases!(Locates the bases and destroys them)

Author: What is happening? The story is degenerating, because there is no villain!

Ash: Okay, so I will make a villain: Pokemon! (Destroys all pokeballs)

(Some Pokemon stick, some join in the wild, and a few attack the trainers!)

(After everything dies down)

Ash: The end, of this writing, I think.

Author: Oh no! The story is still unraveling! Quickly, narrator, do the aftermath!

Narrator: Sam became a Pokemon master, Mrs. VP put her knowledge of "thine enemy" to good use, and the author kept going in the CC dimension. Ash was able to live as a legendary Pokemon and trainer, never to be caught in a pokeball. The people from the Star Wars dimension got their tech back, and all lived in peace. The people of War managed to colonize another planet, free from interference. We will keep our jobs in the next transport file, but this was our big appearance. The absolute end.(roll credits)

 **Chapter 8: Pokemon manuscript: The very short credit instructions, in a nutshell, and the real credits**

(In credits)Ash: See you there! I hope the next narrators and authors will be kind to me!

Narrator: Hey, get out of the scene!

(Play Pokemon theme song, while showing equations and statements in blue ink on a black background about the different types of physics on the sides while credits roll in white ink)

 ** _Chapters 9 to infinity:My credits for writing the book, and status: Not for any movie_**

Finished. Credit to Nintendo for Pokemon, and Lucas co. for Star Wars.


End file.
